A Little Christmas Diddy
by someone5
Summary: Just a little Christmas ficlet that I whipped up. Literati with Java Junkie undertones, not to mention non-shipper happiness. Please RR. You can flame! COMPLETE
1. Winter Wonderland

Howdy peoples! I know I'm suppose to be working on my other fic, but I thought I'd take a break and write a little Christmas diddy for you. Just know that Rory and Jess are together and the whole Chris/Sherry thing did happen, but Lorelai and Rory haven't spoken to Chris since the 'Haunted Leg' incident{Take the Deviled Eggs DID NOT take place}. Thank you and Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, I own 'em. I'm also Elvis Presley- Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Winter Wonderland  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sleepy town of Stars Hollow began to stir with the rising sun. A new day was here, its gentle glow cascading upon the story book town. But this wasn't just any day, no sir. It was Christmas day. The day when gifts and smiles are exchanged, families sit together, basking in the orange flames of the fire while sipping cocoa and egg nog to warm their chilled bones. This was a wonderful day indeed, a day that the Gilmore girls cherished. A day which they held near and dear to their hearts. But the things that would happen on this day, no one could forsee.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Rory. Rory wake up." Lorelai tried to wake her slumbering daughter, to no avail. In a sing-songy voice, she cooed, "It's Christmas. Come on! I bet Santa came."  
  
"Mooooooommmmmmmmm," the younger Gilmore whined, "let me sleep." She groggily pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to get a few more minutes of peace.  
  
"No." Lorelai pulled the comforter of her daughter's -now shivering- frame.  
  
"Evil."  
  
"I know. Come on. Lets go get some coffee."  
  
"On Christmas?" Rory was sitting up now and looking at her mother with disbelieving eyes. "I'm sure Luke's is closed."  
  
"Ah, but not for us. We are the Gilmore's, we will be cast down by none! Plus, you are dating one of the diner boys. The relationship just wreaks benefits."  
  
"Fine. Give me a couple of minutes to get ready. I need a shower to wake me up."  
  
"And coffee! I'll make some."  
  
"If you're going to make it, what's the point of going to Luke's?"  
  
"Duh," Lorelai rolled her eyes at Rory, as if her logic was as obvious as the crystalline snow on the ground. "Luke's is better."  
  
"Right." Rory smacked her head in disbelief. "I must really need coffee if my own mother isn't making sense to me."  
  
"Hey, do not mock me. I am the one who gave you life..."  
  
The girls continued their banter, Lorelai, of course, taking on the role of the drama queen. Rory played along, as she always did, matching her mother comment for comment, sarcastic remark for sarcastic remark. The day was looking up for the two as they left their home that morning, bundled up in their scarves and mittens, braving the two inches of snow in order to make the trek to Luke's.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"I told you we should have drove."  
  
"But it's not that far."  
  
"Well, then quit complaining."  
  
"But I'm cold."  
  
Lorelai hugged her arms tight to her body in order to seal some warmth in. She was now regretting the fact the she had suggested that they walk to Luke's.  
  
'Oh, but it's nice out,' she said.  
  
'Look at the fresh snow,' she said.  
  
'The town will look beautiful,' she said.  
  
At this moment, Lorelai was regretting all of those things.  
  
"Damn snow. Why does it have to be cold. And wet."  
  
"Mom, you love the snow. It's what you wait for every year."  
  
"But I don't love it when I'm cold."  
  
"Mom, look around you! Isn't this great?"  
  
"I guess it is pretty. It reminds me of 'Winter Wonderland'."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Oh, come on, sing with me. Sleigh bells ring, are ya listening. In the lane, snow is glisening. A beautiful sight, we're happy....today, walking in a Winter Wonderland."  
  
"You changed the words."  
  
"Well, we aren't happy 'tonight'---it's not night yet. But I promise, by five this evening, the lyrics will change back."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
The duo continued to hum the treasured jingle as they approached Luke's. Lorelai tried the door and, to her surprise, it was open.  
  
"Wow. I thought for sure he would be closed." Lorelai looked at Rory with wide eyes.  
  
"Maybe he got into the Christmas spirit and decided to give back to the communtiy."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"So do I."  
  
The two sat at the counter and Lorelai began her morning tyraid in search of coffee.  
  
"Lukey!"  
  
"Oh god. Don't you two have anything better to do? Its Christmas for pete's sake."  
  
"That would be our question to you, mister. We thought for sure you'd be closed and that we'd have to use our super- human-wonder-woman-strength to get the door open so we could come in and again use our super-human-wonder-woman-strength to steal all of your coffee." Lorelai paused for breath with every intention of going on, but Luke interupted her.  
  
"How much coffee has she already had?"  
  
"I'm guessing too much."  
  
"TRAITOR!"  
  
Ignoring Lorelai's outburst, Rory continued. "So really Luke. Why are you open?"  
  
"Well, had nothing else better to do. People still need food. So, I opened at nine instead of six and I'm going to close at six instead of nine."  
  
Lorelai's forehead crinckled as she tried to think. "Sounds confusing."  
  
"Well, I have it written down so I won't forget," Luke scoffed.  
  
"HaHa. So, hows about that coffee? Please?" Lorelai put on her best pouty face and motioned to Rory to follow.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But it's Christmas!"  
  
"Exactly. And I'll be damned if I let you two drop dead of heart attacks because your atreries are so clogged on Christmas day!"  
  
"Oh Luke. I didn't know you cared so much about us. Rory, I think I need a tissue."  
  
"Ah, hell. Fine. Here. You win. But only because I don't feel like arguing with you."  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai shouted in glee.  
  
"Thank you!" Rory gratefully took the mug and downed it in one gulp.  
  
Motioning to Rory's empty mug, Luke shuddered. "That's not right."  
  
"What can I say...I've taught her well," Lorelai boasted.  
  
"Hey Luke. Where's Jess?"  
  
"Sleeping probably."  
  
"I'm going to go up. Order for me?" The last question was aimed towards Lorelai.  
  
"Sure sweets."  
  
Rory walked slowly up the stairs, leaving the sounds of her mother 'flirting' with Luke behind. When she reached the door, she opened it softly and slowing padded into the room, afraid that one false move would upset the floorboards and give away her presence. After the door was safely and silently back in it's place, she stopped for a moment to admire her boyfriend. His slumbering figure lay tangled in the bedsheets, a 'Clash' t-shirt and gray sweatpants covering his body. She smiled at how calm and peaceful he looked in his sleep. For a split second, she wondered if he was dreaming about her, then quickly pushed the thought away as some lovesick school-girl notion. But, that thought edged its way back into her mind as she crept towards him. Rory gently climbed on the bed, careful not to disturb his still frame. She hovered over his body for a moment before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Jess stirred, but still didn't wake. She tried again, this time kissing him harder and then moving down his jawline to his collar bone. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey," was his surprised greeting.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What time is it?" Jess asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Uh, a little after ten."  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I'm your wake-up call. Why, do you not like?" Rory put her hand to her chest in mock hurt.  
  
"Oh, I like," he smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss. This one was soft and sweet, one that left Rory content as he pulled away.  
  
"Mmmhh," Rory sighed as she rolled off of him and snuggled up to his shoulder.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Jess said, pulling Rory out of her reverie.  
  
"Yea, Merry Christmas. Wait, speaking of Christmas, I have something for you. Its downstairs with my mom. Meet me down there, okay?"  
  
"Give me five minutes."  
  
"Okay." Rory pulled him in for one more short kiss before she made her way to the diner. Jess sat on his bed for a moment, in awe of how lucky he was to have such an amazing person in his life. He then mentally scolded himself for being all sappy as he grabbed some jeans and a clean shirt to put on. As much as he told himself how mushy it was, Jess couldn't stop smiling as he gathered Lorelai and Rory's presents and made his way downstairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Jess decended the steps into the diner, Lorelai's shrill voice met him at the bottom. She was singing 'Winter Wonderland' at the top of her lungs, most likely in order to get more coffee.  
  
"Jesus Lorelai, you're going to scare the entire town away!" Luke said in respose to her solo.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Lorelai tried to defend her musical talent, but in reality she was THAT bad.  
  
Jess then made his presence known, "Luke, just give her the coffee already. I'd like to keep my eardrums in tact." Lorelai glared at him with mixed feelings---he had insulted her voice, but he had gotten her coffee. She decided to dismiss the decision and began rifling through a bag in search of Luke's present.  
  
"Here Luke. Rory and I got you this."  
  
"Should I be fearing for my life?"  
  
"Oh, just open it ya drama queen."  
  
Jess looked on in amusement from beind the counter as Luke cautiously opened his gift. Inside was a new baseball cap. Not just any old baseball cap though. Instead of being blue or green, it was blue and green. The Gilmores had gotten Luke a flannel hat.  
  
"Do you like it?" Rory asked, trying not to break out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You two are unbelievable."  
  
"Hey, its the thought that counts. Now, what did you get me?" Lorelai looked around the diner in search of her hidden present.  
  
"I didn't get you anything." Luke replied gruffly.  
  
"Yes you did. Now, where is it?" Lorelai rose from her chair and began searching the diner. It was then that Babette entered.  
  
"Hey sugar. Whatchya doing?" she asked.  
  
"Looking for my present."  
  
"Oh. Here, let me help." And Babette was now poking around the diner, looking under tables and chairs, on top of picture frames and behind booths, much to Luke's dismay. Babette looked up only for a second to reveal her purpose in the diner.  
  
"Luke, hon, could you whip me up two blueberry muffins and some coffee please?" She went back to work as Rory smiled at her beloved mother and neighbor and headed for the counter.  
  
"You're mother is crazy," Jess exclaimed without looking up from his book.  
  
"Why, thank you," Rory replied. "So, where's my present?" she continued.  
  
"Here," he said pulling a bag up from underneath the counter. He added with a whisper, "I have another present for you, but I'll give you it later." Rory grinned at his secrecy and opened the gift in front of her. When the red wrapping paper was discarded, a blue coffee mug was revealed. It had colorful designs on it with her name, 'Rory' scribed across the center.  
  
"Oh my gosh. It's a personalized coffee mug. I've never seen a coffee mug so big." Rory stared at her present in awe.  
  
"Yea, well, I thought you'd like it, plus, it'll annoy the hell out of Luke."  
  
"Thank you. This is awesome."  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
By this time, Lorelai had given up trying to find her non- existant present and Babette had left to tend to her cats. Lor approached the counter with a pouty look on her face.  
  
"I can't find my present. I can't believe...hey. What's that? It's the size of a bowl! " she exclamed.  
  
"Here." Jess said simply as he set a box wraqpped in red paper down in front of her. Lorelai eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Is it going to blow up if I open it?"  
  
"Hey, if you don't want it..."  
  
"I never said that." She began to slowly open the package. Inside was a coffee mug identicle to Rory's, only hers was pink (not blue) and it said 'Lorelai'.  
  
"Oh, wow. Thanks Jess."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Luke came out from the kitchen as about six customers entered.  
  
"Hey Jess. Help out would ya? Caeser's not coming in today, so I'm working the grill. Take their orders," Lukle barked as he tossed him an order pad.  
  
"Well ladies, it's been fun, but alas, duty calls. See you later." Jess leaned over the counter and kissed Rory lightly on the lips, nodded to Lorelai and grabbed the coffee pot.  
  
"Well, that was.....nice of him," Lorelai said, still dumbfounded at Jess' generosity.  
  
"I told you he wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yea, well........Oh. We should go. We have to call your grandma and see if they're coming to the town party tonight. Ugh, I shudder at the thought."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who used the party as an excuse to get out of dinner over there."  
  
"Yea, but I didn't expect them to decide to come here instead."  
  
"Just remember, you brought this on yourself."  
  
"Yea, yea," was Lorelai's strained reply as they exited the diner into the frigid air. As they walked down the street, they town was alive around them. Couples walked hand in hand as light flurries swirled around them. Taylor was scampering around the town square, shouting orders to everyone around him. The town square was aglow with lights; garland draped everywhere. This was surely looking to be one hell of a party.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: This was a pretty boring chapter but I had to set some things up. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. I'm thinking this will be in three or four installments, but only if you want me to post them. So, please review!!! Flame me, tell me you love it, give me plot suggestions. I think I know where this story is going to go, but I'm open for anything. Anyhoo, thanks for reading. Happy Holidays! 


	2. Is cheeryer a word?

Howdy! I didn't think that many people would like this but, wow, TWELVE reviews for only one chapter! Thank you guys! About the speling errors, um, they're...typos! Thats it. Right. And, yea, maybe some people were OOC, but its Christmas! God, I've had this chapter done FOREVER, but I was too lazy to post it. I'm bad about that, huh?!  
  
Hey, Stew Pid!!! I was just thinking the other day, 'Where has Stew gone??' It was like you dropped off of the face of the earth! LOL, glad you're back! Thanks for all of your encouraging words!  
  
Disclaimer: I told you before---I OWN Gilmore girls! And Americans never went to the moon. So, there!  
  
Chapter Two: 'Is cheery-er a word?' It reminds me of Cheerio  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lorelai and Rory were walking through the town. It was dark out and the lights surrounding the town were sparkling. Both girls had bags with gifts in them--Lorelai's bag held surprises for Sookie and Rory's bag had Jess' present. As they approached the town square, the song 'Winter Wonderland' was heard on the air.  
  
"I don't wan to see my parents!" Lorelai bellowed.  
  
"Quite whining. It's Christmas," Rory retorted.  
  
"They're just going to make my night a living hell."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Thank you Miss Optimism," Lorelai realized what song was being played and began humming to the tune.  
  
"See, you already cheery-er." Rory smiled at her mom.  
  
"Is 'cheery-er' a word?"  
  
"Sure." Rory shrugged.  
  
"Lordy child, what has that private school of yours been teaching you?" Lorelai put on a very bad Southern Bell accent.  
  
"Look, there's grandma and grandpa!"  
  
Lorelai's face became pensive as she watched her parents come into view. Rory ran to them and gave them hugs. Lorelai took a deep breathe, said a silent prayer along the lines of 'Dear God, You better get me out of this alive, dammit! Amen', then proceded towards sudden doom.  
  
"Well. Lorelai, hello. Nice of you to show up to this little shin0dig. We've been waiting," Emily Gilmore put on her best bright smile as she commented on her daughters disshelved appearance. "You look like hell."  
  
"Jeez, thank mom. Good to see you too. Oh yea, we've had a great Christmas. Glad you could come to this little shin-dig. Not invite you? No, we were delighted to."Lorelai held a conversation with herself in respose to her mother's curtness. should it be curt-ness? is that even a word? oh well, just pretend it is  
  
"So girls," Richard began, ignoring the tension between the two, "what should we do?"  
  
"Well, Taylor pretty much plays Christmas music, there's a couple of activities, and food, but it's really just a time to get together with friends. You can do what you want--no set agenda." Rory replied.  
  
"That's nice! I think I'm going to go to the snack table, see what they have. Maybe strike up a conversation with that Taylor fellow. If I remember correctly, he was very polite at the Bracebridge Dinner." Richard excused himself and set off into the crowd.  
  
"Mom, I have to find Jess. I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
  
"Yea, right. 'A couple of minutes'. Gottcha." Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you bring him over later." Emily stated rather than requested.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you." And with that, Rory departed as well, leaving the two squabbling Gilmores together. Alone.  
  
In unision, they declared, "I need a drink."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rory wandered aimlessly around the town center, looking for a particular dark haired bad-boy. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear the person approach her from behind. Someone enveloped her waist in their arms, but she immediately knew who it was.  
  
"I've been looking for you." she simply stated.  
  
"Imagine that."  
  
"I have you present."  
  
"Well, hand it over."  
  
"HaHa. Very funny."  
  
Jess smirked. "Lets go somewhere quieter." he said, motioning to the loud Stars Hollow patrons who were 'boogy-ing' in front of them.  
  
"That's probably a good idea. When Miss Patty gets going, you'll never get away."  
  
"I shudder at that thought."  
  
They began walking away from the crowd, out onto the silent streets of Stars Hollow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So," Lorelai began.  
  
"So," Emily responed.  
  
The duo sat on fold out lawn chairs, each with a martini glas in their right hand, neither one knowing how to start up a conversation.  
  
"So," Lorelai started again.  
  
"How's the inn?" Emily questioned.  
  
"Good. Everything's all set for the holiday season."  
  
"A lot of buisness at this time of year I suppose."  
  
"Oh, yea. And how's dad's work going?"  
  
"Quite well. He seems very happy."  
  
"That's good."  
  
They both take a sip from their glass and another deafening silence ensues. Emily stood.  
  
"I think I'll get a refill. Would you like one?"  
  
"Um, sure. Thanks mom." Lorelai handed Emily her near-empty glass. She then sighed deeply and slouched down in her shair, head resting in her hands.  
  
"Hey" A gruff voice said. Lorelai looked up to see Luke standing before her. "I lied."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lorelai' brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"This morning, at the diner. I do have a present for you." he answered, not making eye contact.  
  
"Aha! I knew it. What is it? Please!!!" Lorelai began bouncing with excitement.  
  
Her eyes widened in amazement as Luke brought her gift into view.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jess and Rory were walking in a peaceful silence as they reached Gypsie's. the gas pumps  
  
"Hum. This looks familiar." Jess looked around, trying to remember.  
  
"You brought me here on purpose."  
  
"Nope. Just ended up here." Jess took a stance leaning against the gas pumps (like her did in 'Let the Games Begin'. Ah, hottness!)  
  
"I have a present for you."  
  
"I think we established that, oh, this morning."  
  
"I know. My mom drug me out of the diner before I could give it to you. Here." Rory handed him the bag, her eyes dancing with excitement, his with curiosity.  
  
Inside were three books. One was a punk rock anthology that was REALLY REALLY thick. The one underneath was a first edition of 'A Farwell to Arms'. The last one was a copy of 'The Fountainhead'.  
  
"Wow." was all he could say.  
  
"Lane helped me find the first one. The Hemmingway I found in this dusty old bookstore in Hartford. And the third is just a little defining touch. Do you like them?" she questiooned nervously.  
  
"Yes, this is great." He smiled and pulled her in for a series of kisses (again, much like the ones in 'Let the Games Begin'). "Now its your turn." Jess smiled mischeviously I so did not spell that right as her turned her body around.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"A PUPPY!" Lorelai exclaimed. Luke lifted a little Golden Retriever out of a box. The little dude had a red bow around his neck and he began wagging his tail at the sight of his new owner.  
  
"Yea. I've known you for years and you always wanted one. Since Rory is going off to college in a few months, I thought that he could keep you company." he said as he put the dog on her lap.  
  
"Oh, Luke. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lorelai looked at the puppy and he licked her nose.  
  
"But, don't think I'm going to let that thing in the diner, got it."  
  
"Ay ay, Captain. Oh, he's so cute."  
  
Lorelai began playing with him, setting him on the ground and watching his every move intently, while Luke just watched Lorelai.  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rory was staring at her gift from Jess. Her mouth was hanging open and she wasn't blinking.  
  
"Rory, Ror, you okay?" Jess asked concerned. She turned to face him.  
  
"Thank you," was all she said before beginning another round of kisses. They pulled apart, pausing for breath. "I love it." Rory whispered.  
  
"Well, go look at it." Rory smiled and ran over to her new car.  
  
"I know that it's something Dean did for you, but I wrecked it and I felt bad, so..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.  
  
"Oh, Jess. It wasn't your fault. And its perfect.How did you...I mean..when.."  
  
"You were gone all summer. That's when I started working on it."  
  
"But we..."  
  
"I stilll felt bad. I was going to try and fix the last one, but the entire front end was totaled. I found this body really cheap with a pretty decent engine and just worked on it when I could." he looked at the ground, kind of embarassed, but trying not to show it.  
  
"Taylor's going to hate it," Rory stated.  
  
Jess smirked, "I know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
And so the two Gilmore girls had a wonderful Christmas with the men that they'd spend forever with. (One of those girls just didn't know it yet). 


End file.
